


Спокойной ночи, шеф

by Bee4



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S01E05<br/>Эсбо ночует у Кэва. Как могло бы быть. Альтернативный вариант.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойной ночи, шеф

**Author's Note:**

> The translation in english by Tressa:
> 
> ["Good night, gov" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4256022?view_adult=true)

  


Кев просыпается от скрипа двери.  
— Эсбо?  
— Ага, — слышится в ответ, и от темноты дверного проема отпочковывается силуэт.  
— Что случилось? — Кев сонный, мысли еле ворочаются, но даже такой он понимает, что ничего страшного не стряслось. Иначе были бы уже телефонные звонки, крики-вопли, и Эсбо точно бы не мялся у кровати, как щенок, просящийся под одеяло. Наверняка, какая-то ерунда. Закончилась туалетная бумага или просто не спиться.  
— Не спиться? — так и спрашивает он, потому что на предыдущий вопрос все еще нет ответа, тянется к настольной лампе, и Эсбо, наконец, подает голос, удержав его за руку:  
— Не надо. Не зажигай. Я это…тут подумал…  
Кев терпеливо ждет. Тяжелые веки слипаются, и, видимо, он так и засыпает, потому что на этот раз будит его поцелуй. Он сначала даже не соображает, что это поцелуй. Просто что-то теплое и сухое тычется ему в губы, и первое, что он делает – инстинктивно отшатывается.  
— Прости! — звонко и испуганно восклицает Эсбо, отпрянув в противоположную сторону. — Прости, Кев…Я..Я не знаю, как так вышло…Ты просто сказал, если понадобишься, ты тут, и я…Черт, шеф, прости. Я пойду.  
— Эй-эй…Шшш…Тихо, — скорее по привычке, как будто перед ним очередной потерпевший, а не пацан, пытавшийся его поцеловать, говорит Кев. — Тихо. Не части.  
В темноте плохо видно, но слышно отлично. Эсбо загнанно дышит и сглатывает. Кев окончательно проснувшись, в замешательстве трет колючий подбородок.  
— Я все не правильно понял, шеф, — пока он там собирается с мыслями, снова виновато говорит Эсбо. — Прости. И это…не говори парням, ладно?  
Он, сутулясь, топает к двери, засунув руки в карманы мягких спортивных штанов, весь такой коренастый, крепкий, ни черта не похожий ни на Триш, ни на Мела, и что-то шальное и темное заставляет Кева зло бросить ему в спину:  
— А чего ты ждал?  
Вся эта желчная обида на собственную немочь вдруг затапливает его неуместно и стремительно. Черт, да он мог бы ответить на этот сраный поцелуй. Что такого? Он не без греха. Он мог бы трахнуть его. Не в первой мять тугой мужской зад, а не мягкую девичью попку. Но он не может. Он ни черта больше не может. Спасибо, Господи, тебе и тем малолетним ублюдкам. Так на что же рассчитывал этот пацан, притащившись к нему в спальню поздней ночью? Только на гребанный ясельный поцелуй?  
— Что ты ждал от меня, Эсбо? Разве ты не знаешь, почему меня бросила Триш? Что ты вообще хочешь?  
— Я… — Он останавливается и поворачивается, все так же с руками в карманах. — Я знаю, но…Я…  
— Вали, — с ненавистью цедит Кев, снова опрокидываясь на спину.  
— Хочу взять у тебя… — слышит он. — В рот.  
Не надо видеть, чтобы понять, как мучительно кривится сейчас Эсбо. Он всегда кривится, выгибая губы, страдальчески сводя светлые брови, если смущен или расстроен. Но он уже не извиняется.  
Темная злорадная боль весело плещется в Кеве через край. Он давно знает, каково это – козырять своими язвами. Это единственное, что ему остается: раз за разом бросать миру в морду иллюстрацию того, как он, мать его, вознагражден за свою работу и за то, что рисковал жизнью.  
— Ух, ты, — говорит Кев. — Ну, так иди и возьми, герой.  
И демонстративно откидывает одеяло. И так же демонстративно стягивает до колен трусы.  
Ему хочется плакать. От всего сразу: от жалости к себе, от испепеляющей его бессильной ярости, от гадливого стыда, потому что сейчас он делает больно тому, кто этого не заслужил.  
Эсбо возвращается. Стоит какое-то время у кровати, а потом, прежде чем Кев успевает его остановить, включает настольную лампу.  
Он смотрит, мельком косится на Кева, и, поджав нижнюю губу, опускается на колени, тянет руку, осторожно трогает багровые складки шрамов. «Не смей, блядь, меня жалеть! Не смей, тупой ты сучонок! Хотел – соси, а не разглядывай меня как чертову картину Пикассо», хочется орать Кеву, но он давится этими едкими словами, когда Эсбо вдруг ложится щекой на его бедро.  
У Эсбо закрыты глаза, и тень от ресниц падает на кажущиеся еще темнее полукружья под глазами. У него всегда припухшие нижние веки, будто он долго бухал или ревел навзрыд. Закрыв глаза, он медленно трется о шрамы Кева, зарывается лицом в пах, где вместо члена скукоженный, стянутый рубцами отросток, и, замирает так на время, вдыхая глубоко и жадно, словно только об этом и мечтал: полежать мордой на импотенте.  
«Я ничего не чувствую, не старайся», — хочется сказать Кеву, но он не говорит. Он растерянно и недоверчиво следит, как Эсбо с неожиданной нежностью целует его, как потирается кончиком носа, как всасывает в рот мягкий член и мнет крепкими пальцами ему живот и грудь, запустив под футболку руку. И будет ложью сказать, что Кеву безразлично. Нет, чуда не случается. Хуй не приходит в себя, не крепнет в чужом влажном рту, но Кев чувствует это – сладкое возбуждение, похожее на ток, пропущенный через кожу, и начинает дышать чаще. Возможно, это в его голове, но, если судить строго, есть ли какая-то разница?  
— Я… - говорит он, замечая, как Эсбо принимается ерзать, явно тайком потираясь пахом о край кровати. — Давай я подрочу…  
Эсбо поднимает голову. Глаза у него шальные, пьяные, он улыбается и молча качает головой, не переставая поглаживать и мять то, что когда-то называлось членом Кева Эллисона.  
— Нее… — тянет он сипло. — Я хочу тебя.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Не-е-е, — снова, только протяжнее отмазывается Эсбо. — У тебя же есть пальцы.  
— Трахнуть тебя пальцами? — Во рту сохнет, и Кев натужно сглатывает, облизывает губы. Он никого даже пальцами не трахал с того самого злополучного пожара. Даже Триш, хотя она не раз тянула его руку себе в трусики.  
— Ага, — Эсбо кивает. — Можешь?  
— Ну, они-то у меня пока еще рабочие, — Кев шевелит пальцами в подтверждение, Эсбо коротко неловко смеется и, поднявшись, стягивает с себя штаны.  
— Свет, — тычет он в лампу. — Выключи.  
— Так нечестно, — недовольно сообщает ему Кев, потому что, черт возьми, так нечестно!  
— Пожалуйста? — делая дурашливо - жалобное лицо просит Эсбо, и когда тянется к выключателю, Кев его не останавливает.  
— Только не говори, что ты – девственник. — Он двигается, освобождая место на кровати, успевает подтянуть трусы, потому что лежать голышом нет никакого смысла.  
— Не девственник. — Эсбо устраивается на спине, вытянувшись во весь рост, задевая Кева плечом и крепким бедром, спохватывается, суетливо стягивает с себя боксеры, предсказуемо запутывается в них, и когда, наконец, оказывается перед Кевом с согнутыми и раздвинутыми коленями, кажется, что от него как от печки пышет жаром, настолько он смущен.  
— Давай, расслабься, — Кев тихо смеется, гладит его по ноге, ворошит ровный густой волос в паху. Эсбо – ширококостный, крупный. В нем нет жилистой стройности Мела, он не такой, как сам Кев. У него мягкий живот и толстый необрезанный член. Он стонуще выдыхает, когда Кев пропускает его ствол через кулак, вздрагивает, подставляясь, но стискивает мокрый от слюны палец, едва стоит в него вдавиться.  
— Ти-ише, — шепчет ему Кев, подаваясь вперед, перехватывая за шею, не переставая двигать рукой. — Впусти меня.  
Он лижет его губы, и Эсбо жадно ловит язык, втягивает в чмокающий, далекий от совершенства поцелуй, наконец, расслабляясь и принимая указательный до упора.  
Простата, не простата – Кев ни черта в этом не понимает, он никогда не лазал себе в зад, и уж точно не собирается сейчас изучать этот вопрос на практике. Он просто долбит его двумя пальцами: там горячо и мягко, и нет дна. Эсбо судорожно дергает и крутит бедрами, досадливо кряхтит, когда пальцы попадают не туда, и вскрикивает, когда удается насадиться как надо, дрочит себе остервенело, гоняя кулак с такой скоростью, что не удивительно, если задымиться.  
— Давай, малыш…давай. Ну, же! — хрипло понукает его Кев, работая рукой между влажных от пота бедер, и, когда Эсбо, наконец, кончает, ему кажется, что это – за двоих.

***

Когда он возвращается из ванной, где мыл руки, Эсбо, уже натянув трусы, сидит на кровати и насторожено смотрит исподлобья.  
— Хочешь, прими душ, — говорит ему Кев, кивая на дверь. Разрывающее его напряжение ушло. Сердце бьется ровно, а в теле забытая уже ленивая нега.  
— Спасибо, — непонятно за что благодарит Эсбо, не двигаясь с места, но едва Кев ложится, медлит, но осторожно вытягивается рядом.  
— Иди в душ, — улыбается Кев, похлопав его по ноге. — Ты липкий. А потом возвращайся.  
— Ладно, — покладисто бормочет Эсбо, сползает с кровати, и какое-то время в ванной шумит вода.  
Кев пялится в потолок, зачем-то смеется, ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее. Вернувшийся Эсбо свежий, теплый и мягкий. Забравшись под одеяло, Эсбо ложится Кеву на плечо, задирает голову и, нерешительно помедлив, все-таки целует, попадая в угол рта. Кев в ответ прочесывает пальцами колкий ежик его волос над ухом.  
— Спокойной ночи, шеф? — почему-то спрашивает Эсбо, горячо дыша ему в шею.  
— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Кев. — Деннис.


End file.
